Secrets and Easter Eggs in GTA V
:The following is a list of secrets, easter eggs, and hidden trivia references in Grand Theft Auto V. :For a list of myths see GTA Myths Wiki. ---- This page holds information regarding secrets and easter eggs in ''Grand Theft Auto V''. General *During the TV show The Underbelly Of Paradise, Franklin's car can be seen driving behind Steve Haines at the part when Steve is standing on Franklin's street talking about the Families. *In Ludendorff, North Yankton, underneath the train bridge the gang passes in Prologue, there is a frozen creek. The player is able to drive down an embankment and onto the ice. Frozen under the ice is an alien. **Additionally, the player may also see this same secret during the mission Bury the Hatchet. , North Yankton.]] *In the mission Predator, Michael must use a sniper rifle fitted with a thermal scope to find the O'Neil brothers in the woods at night. If the player zooms in on the thermal heat dot on the bottom right, it appears to be Bigfoot standing still. Shooting it does nothing and it abruptly disappears after a few seconds. This references a longstanding myth involving Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and also foreshadows the post-game mission The Last One. *There is a wrecked pickup truck with a California license plate. *Multiple UFOs can be seen, most of them only after 100% completion is obtained. Three appear in the sky (sometimes only under certain circumstances). One can always be found off the northern coast of Paleto Bay, underwater, with sea plants growing on it. *In Vinewood Hills, there is a juice stand with a big orange ball attached to the top. Shooting or walking into this ball will cause it to detach and roll off down the hill. Similar juice stands can be found at the northwest corner of East Joshua Road and Route 13 (Senora Freeway) in Grapeseed, and in the San Chianski Mountain Range. *At the Yellow Jack Inn, there are bloody footsteps around the 8 ball pool table in the back. This is a possible reference to the serial killer Merle Abrahams and his obsession with the number '8'. *Between 23:00 and 0:00, a female ghost appears on the eastern peak of Mount Gordo. The ghost doesn't move, and will not react to the player being present or shooting it. The ghost fades away if the player gets too close, and reappears when the player moves away. During the time the ghost is present, the word "JOCK" appears written in blood on the rocks under the ghost. Investigating online reveals that the ghost is Jock Cranley's wife. *If you access your phone in game and dial 948-555-0100, you will hear the dial-up internet sound. This is the same number for ZiT in GTA IV. The same will happen if the player dials any cheat codes from GTA IV and Episodes from Liberty City. *Once the player gets access to the Submersible, they can explore the seabed and discover a crashed jet airplane, north-east of the peninsula in Paleto Forest, somewhat close to the parachute jump activity. Another sunken jet can be found just south of the Murrieta Oil Field. *By using the submersible, players can find the famous 'hatch' from the TV series Lost, which is located to the far east of the map, over the coast near the San Chianski Mountain Range. You can not get too close to the hatch by submersible nor diving, as the player/submersible will be crushed. *Using a black light/UV light on the blueprint map that comes with the Collector's Edition of GTA V reveals markings, map legends, secrets and text. Most of the things that appear are pointing towards the existence of UFO's. Three of the collectible Space Ship Parts are also shown in the map. **There is also a blueprint of the beta map on a wall inside Franklin's safehouse. *In Franklin's first house in Chamberlain Hills, there are pornography magazines in the far right corner next to his bed, behind the fan. *In Trevor's trailer you can see a box of breakfast cereal next to the sink which looks strikingly similar to Sugar Puffs, a cereal from the United Kingdom. *If the player shoots or fires rockets at Michael's house while playing as Franklin or Trevor, they will receive an angry call or text from him telling them to stop. *If the player sneaks around Michael's house as Franklin or Trevor, they will receive a call or text from him asking politely if you are sneaking around. *There is a Panzer II light tank among other wreckage submerged off the coast near the Humane Labs and Research building. The exact location is accessible by scuba diving in story mode, or by Submersible in GTA Online. A lack of visible rust compared to other wreckage suggests it was sunk recently or was very well maintained. *If you go to the hatch, you'll hear someone knocking on the other side. This is a message in morse code which was translated by members of GTA Forums into "Hey you never call, how'd you fancy going bowling?". This is a reference to Roman Bellic. *In Strawberry, you will find a pathway on the side of the highway. If you continue going down that path, you will see the words "Turn Back". If you go down the pathway on the pathway behind you, there will be the words "Nothing Here" in red paint on the wall. *When you gain access to the Submersible, take it to the top right of the map using a Cargobob, and lower it down into the water, there is a sunken submarine. The submarine is a lot bigger and longer than the Submersible and it's snapped apart. *In East Los Santos, a Snowman can be seen inside a Fridgit warehouse, behind boxes. The room cannot be entered, but can be seen and fired into. *In Blaine County, a purple dinosaur that can be seen next to a diner looks like Barney from the childrens' show Barney & Friends. *In Sandy Shores, there is a hotdog stand with the words "Chihuahua Hotdogs". This is a reference to the GTA IV hotdog vendors scattered around Liberty City. *Franklin's neck tattoo, joining hands and a cross along with it, was first seen in L.A. Noire, it is the necklace of the murder victim in the homicide case "The Silk Stocking Murder". You come across it as a clue in a grocery store named "Just Picked Fruits". * During the Father/Son and inside Richards Majestic Productions studios, you can hear the Wilhelm Scream, which is a very famous stock sound effect that has been used in more than 200 movies, beginning in 1951 for the film Distant Drums. * There's a hidden Alien Egg, it is in the game files and it can be spawned using third-party trainers, the egg glows in the dark when spawned. References to the GTA series *In many of the vehicles in the game (Old Gen only), the GPS also shows a map of Liberty City. Possibly the interior reused from GTA IV. *At the Yellow Jack Inn, inside is a fridge and to the left is a wall with 4 trophy shields. The top 2 have the words 'Best Of Show 2008' and a picture of a motor bike. This refers to the release year of GTA IV and the expansion The Lost & Damned. The middle shield has the words 'Best Of Show 2010' with a picture of what appears to be a Stagecoach Wheel. This refers to Red Dead Redemption and its release year. *In the first trailer, there is a number on the curb of a house for sale that says "2405". This is likely a reference to the birthday of the Houser brothers, who were both born on the 24th of May. *In Chamberlain Hills, close to Franklin's house, there is graffiti that reads "Welcome Back - We missed you last time", welcoming players back to San Andreas. *On the most recent San Andreas license plates, the month-of-manufacture sticker says 'MAY'. This could be the original release date for the game which was confirmed to be in Spring 2013, making May a plausible release date, or the month in which GTA V entered development. It could also, albeit less likely be a nod to the Houser brothers' birth month. *On the eastern side of the Del Perro Pier a piece of graffiti can be found reading 'Nothing to see here - groove along' accompanied by a small illustration of a smiling face. This may be a reference to a similar sign in Grand Theft Auto III. *A pedestrian can be heard saying when pulled out of a car: "I'm moving to Vice City!". *In the Yellow Jack Inn, to the left of the entrance is a coat hanger with a jacket that closely resembles Niko Bellic's first brown jacket from behind. *In Franklin's house in Vinewood Hills on one of the bookshelves, there is a book entitled "The Liberty King" with the face of Donald Love from Grand Theft Auto III. This easter egg appeared in previous GTA games too. *There are multiple newspapers scattered around the map with pictures of Johnny Klebitz from The Lost and Damned appearing on the front, along with the headline "LOVE'S HATE RELATIONSHIP WITH THE TAXES". Some can be found on Merle Abrahams' house in Sandy Shores. *The Los Santos Country Club was established in 1992, a nod to the year of the setting of GTA San Andreas. *The mission Reuniting The Family in which Michael and Amanda get back together is perhaps a reference to the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas mission, Reuniting The Families. This mission involves a sit down with Grove Street Families, Temple Drive Families and Seville Boulevard Families at the Jefferson Motel to iron out their issues. * The San Andreas Flight School was established in 2004, the same year Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas was released. * During the mission, Eye in the Sky, the pilot that is flying with Trevor will remark that the "LSPD have come a long way concerning racism in the last two decades". The pilot may be referencing the events of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and C.R.A.S.H - which would also reference the Los Angeles Riots in 1992. *Writing on the side of trains reads "LS2004", possibly a nod to Los Santos and the year Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas was released. *At the Vanilla Unicorn, there is a sticker on the lockers in the back room for Honkers Gentlemen's Club in GTA IV. These stickers can also be seen at Tattoo Parlors around San Andreas. *During the mission Hood Safari, on the last turn before arriving in Grove Street, there are three people riding BMXs down Grove Street away from the cul-de-sac. They closely resemble C.J., Sweet and Big Smoke in the events of Sweet & Kendl mission. *There is a billboard of Toni, a radio DJ from the 3D Universe under the Vinewood Sports LS store in Hawick. *One of the lines Michael will say after entering his house is "Daddy's back, bitches!" This is similar to Dave Bosoy's famous line from the very beginning of GTA IV, "Daddy's back, you bitches!" *During planning for the first heist, Lester mentions an Eastern-European man doing jobs Liberty City who went quiet. This is an obvious allusion to Niko Bellic, the protagonist of GTA IV. It also suggests he has either given up his life of crime, or that he was killed, giving no clear hint on which is more likely. However, as his LifeInvader page can be seen to be active, it's likely that he's still alive after the end of GTA IV. *Jimmy can be seen viewing Niko Bellic's LifeInvader page on his laptop while sitting at the dining table in his house. It is difficult to see the page in detail, however he appears to have Roman in his friends list and is stalking Burger Shot, possibly a humorous reference to the health system in GTA IV, where health can be replenished by eating hot dogs and burgers. *During one of the private fares for Downtown Cab Co, Franklin has to bring a passenger down to the docks to deal with The Lost MC bikers. They will be standing next to two Albany Emperors with license plates reading "NIKOB" and "ROMANB" - a reference to the Bellic cousins and also Roman's cab company which also used Albany vehicles (Esperanto and Cavalcade). **There is also a LCC Hexer in the same location with "LUISLOPZ" - a reference to Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony protagonist Luis Fernando Lopez. *In a random event, the player can help two people get away from a robbery or kill the two and take the money. If the player decides to help them one of the robbers keeps saying that Liberty City was easier to rob. This robber turns out to be Packie from GTA IV. After this encounter he becomes a possible crew member for a heist. During one of the heists Packie mentions that Niko Bellic is most likely dead but he does not know for a fact. *There is an advert featuring the artwork of one of The Twins painted on a building. * Near the O'Neil's ranch, a yellow-green car bumper (probably that of a 1st-gen Cavalcade) is seen in a barn with a 2008 Liberty City license plate. *Multiple QUB3D arcade machines from GTA IV can be found. *If you listen to Trevor's radio in his Bodhi, you can hear a conversation between a truck driver and another who goes by the name Eddie Low, who was a serial killer that could be found in Alderney by Niko in GTA IV. *If the player goes into the Yellow Jack Inn in Sandy Shores, behind the counter will be several "$69" bills hanging on the wall. Pictured on these bills is the artwork of Rochell'le that appeared on the disc and cover art of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. The bills also appear to have "10.12.2004 6PM" on them, 14 days before ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'''' was released.'' *In Franklin's house in Vinewood Hills there are three Gold Records on the wall, one of which belongs to OG Loc from GTA San Andreas. There is also a Madd Dogg CD sitting on top of the DJ Booth, and a red and blue coloured artwork of Madd Dogg with MADD written across the bottom. *During the mission Derailed, a requirement is named "Better than CJ". This refers to the famous mission Wrong Side Of The Tracks in GTA San Andreas when CJ needs to follow a train. *On a wall next to the tunnel on Low Power Street, there is graffiti of Los Santos sprayed in the style of the original Grand Theft Auto 1 logo. *The character of Lenny Avery, an unscrupulous real estate developer, may be a reference to Avery Carrington from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. *One of the businesses available to purchase, Pitchers, has a partial sample of the logo of Tony Prince's Hercules club. *One of the outfits available for heists, the green boiler suit with the hockey mask, is a clear reference to GTA Vice City's heist mission planned at the Malibu Club. *Among the buyable clothes for Michael, it is possible to give him the appearance of the default attire of Tommy Vercetti. *Along the water on Vespucci Beach and the motel railing, some beach towels have "I ♥ VC" on them, which is a reference to Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. *In the movie Capolavoro, the Heart of Liberty City is seen at part of it. *There's a wholesale & retail store in Textile City called Broker, a reference to the borough of Broker in Liberty City from GTA IV. The shop also features a picture of Broker's skyline on its logo. *BJ Smith, minor character in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, is referenced a couple of times: in the name of a recreation center and park in Chamberlain Hills (BJ Smith Recreational Center), and in the name of a convenience store in East Vinewood (BJ's Market). *In Lester's House, there is a book called 'Surveillance' on the bookshelf. A picture of CJ can be seen on it. *In Yellow Jack Inn, A picture can be spotted which features a Tow Truck and a man which appears to be Niko Bellic. *There is a homeless man in Vespucci Beach that holds up a sign saying "Serbian bad guy stole all my money." A possible reference to Niko Bellic. *A mysterious mural inside the tramway station atop Mount Chiliad includes a drawing of what appears to be a jetpack, leading to speculation that such a device (last seen in GTA: San Andreas) might be hidden somewhere on the map, though it was later revealed that although prototype of Jetpack's data files were present in the game, it was later scrapped from the game. *Sometimes, when Trevor hits a pedestrian in a vehicle, Trevor will shout "ten points!", a reference to the scoring system in Grand Theft Auto 1. *Part 1 of the Ill-Gotten Gains update added the "Yusuf Amir Luxury Finish" skin to a number of weapons, a reference to the character from The Ballad of Gay Tony. **More Yusuf Amir finishes have been added to different guns in later updates. References to other video games Rockstar video games *In the Grand Theft Auto Online character creation menu, it is possible to get John Marston from Red Dead Redemption as your father. Red Dead Redemption was developed by Rockstar San Diego; the creator of the RAGE engine, and it is also a Rockstar Games' subsidiary. *At Vespucci Movie Masks in Vespucci Beach, there is a pig mask which similarly resembles Piggsy from Manhunt which is also made by Rockstar. In GTA Online you can also purchase a hockey mask which resembles those worn by members of the Skins and carnival masks resembling those worn by members of the Smilies. *In the Vanilla Unicorn strip club, an NPC will occasionally wear a blue jersey with the last name "Hopkins" referring to the Rockstar game Bully. *A movies can be seen advertised called Sequel II, this is a nod to a movie in Bully, Sequel: The Movie *In Strawberry, under the freeway, there is a lot of graffiti on the walls. One of them resembles a silhouette of John Marston riding a horse at night time, with a full moon. John is the protagonist of the game Red Dead Redemption, another game developed and published by Rockstar. *There is a book case in the living room of Franklin's Vinewood Hills house, with a few titles that stand out, like the book "Red Dead", by a J. Marston. "J. Marston" could refer to John's son Jack, who regularly reads books and stated that he may write a book himself one day. *There are two roads in Sandy Shores referencing towns in Red Dead Redemption, Cholla Springs Avenue and Armadillo Avenue. Algonquin Boulevard, a nod to the Algonquin borough of Liberty City, cuts through both. *The ground based Arms Race missions - done for Oscar Guzman by Trevor - could be a nod to another Rockstar Games series called Smuggler's Run where players must pick up and drop off contraband across the map. The Dune Buggy - which these missions are completed in - is a possible reference to some of the cars used in Smuggler's Run. *The GTA Online Crate Drops are perhaps another reference to Smuggler's Run. The red smoke rising from them and the Arms Smugglers (who pick up if no one claims it) could add to this. The locations are mostly off road just like the game was mostly set off road. *The Elysian Fields Freeway in the game is a reference to the Elysian Fields Development company from L.A. Noire. * One of the TV Commercials (for Up-n-Atom Burger) shows the restaurants as they were in 1950. The footage reuses images from L.A. Noire. *In the mission, The Paleto Score, on the drive to the bank, Michael mentions that his first score was a heist in the outskirts of Carcer City in 1988. This is a reference to Rockstar's game, Manhunt. *If you go to Sub Urban as Michael, you are able to buy a Hawaiian shirt very similar to the one Max Payne wears in Max Payne 3, which is another game created by Rockstar. *The Dignity is extremely similar, almost directly copied, to the boat present in the beginning of the mission Sun Tan Oil, Stale Margaritas and Greed in Max Payne 3. *Sometimes when Michael enters his house, he will say "Honey, I'm Home!" This is the same line spoken by Max Payne during a cutscene as he enters his home before realizing it has been attacked. Similarly, Michael also has his home and family attacked during the mission Meltdown, though Michael saved them in this case. *There is a Rent-A-Car agency named "Escalera". Escalera was a town in Red Dead Redemption. *The surname "De Santa" that the FIB gave to Michael Townley and his family is a reference to Vincente De Santa, a major Red Dead Redemption antagonist. *Café Redemption is likely a reference to Red Dead Redemption. *During the mission Daddy's Little Girl, the man working at the bike rental shop in Vespucci Beach can be seen wearing a John Marston t-shirt. References to other video games *There are numerous billboards scattered around the game for the TV Show "Rehab Island". The commercial for the TV shows can also be found on TV. The logo in the middle looks similar to the logo from the game "Dead Island", with a marijuana leaf replacing the palm tree. *The game Jimmy De Santa plays in his room is called Righteous Slaughter 7. It is a parody of modern shooters, mostly mocking the Call of Duty series. *In Paleto Bay, there is a junkyard that contains some sort of machine with paint art that resembles Claptrap from the game Borderlands. *In Debra's condo There's a mural which says: "Live, Love, Laugh", over which Trevor writes "Eat, Shit, Die". This is an obvious reference to Duke Nukem's signature phrase "Eat shit and Die". Furthermore, this can be a reference to the Gears of War series, where it is possible hear this phrase when executing a Locust. Or it could just be Trevor's way of saying 'life'. **In the same condo, in one of the bedrooms is a picture of a vintage map that looks strikingly similar to the one included in the special edition of Assassins Creed IV. *The Crowbar is similarly painted to the one used by Gordon Freeman in the Valve video game-series Half-Life. *There is graffiti in an alleyway in Downtown Vinewood (where the mission Bearing the Truth starts) on which, amongst multiple Kifflom rambles, is written "The fruit tree is a lie", referencing the iconic "The cake is a lie" catchphrase from the Portal series and possibly comparing it to the fruit tree in the Adam and Eve creation theory, which appears to be another reference to Valve. *Two garden mushrooms can be seen in Denise Clinton's house, a short red mushroom and a tall green one, which could be a reference to Mario and Luigi in the Super Mario series. *Zombrex from the Dead Rising series can be heard on Weazel News. *In a radio ad for Pride not Prejudice the announcer says that "some shooters are set in hell", referencing the Doom series, and "others are set in post-apocalyptic wastelands", possibly referencing the Fallout series. *On the in-game website for "Toilet Cleaner" it is mentioned that another one of its product names is "Demon Trigger". This is a possible reference to the Devil Trigger in the Devil May Cry series. *In the mission Breach of Contract, one of the Gold objectives include "Hot Pursuit" in which Trevor must escape the scene in the parked Interceptor nearby. This is a reference to Need For Speed: Hot Pursuit. *The gold medal objectives check list at the end of the mission Did Somebody Say Yoga? features a challenge named "Praise the Sun!". This is a reference to Dark Souls, a fantasy RPG, which features this line which has since attained meme-like popularity among Dark Souls fans. References to other media References to cinema and television * The mission Predator is a reference to the movie Predator, in which the predator hunts humans with the use of thermal vision. *Floyd's apartment, Trevor's first safehouse in Los Santos, is modeled upon Melanie's apartment from the movie "Jackie Brown" by Quentin Tarantino. Even the pictures on the kitchen's pillar are very similar to those depicted in the movie. *Trevor's calculator watch is a nod to Walter White from Breaking Bad, as both wear the exact same watch and both are in the methamphetamine business. ** Another possible reference to Breaking Bad is the usage of the Journey (a vehicle partially based on the Fleetwood Bounder) in the online mission Meth'd Up, in which the player must steal a Journey containing a unspecified quantity of meth, to deal to a Hispanic gang. An RV was used to cook and store meth in the first 3 seasons of Breaking Bad, with the protagonist's dealing it to members of a cartel. *Some power stations have an orange sticker that says 1.21 GW (GW most likely an abbreviation of gigawatt), a reference to the ''Back to the Future'' trilogy. *There are two churches (one in Pacific Bluffs and the other in Great Chaparral) called Hill Valley Church. This is another reference to the Back to the Future trilogy as the three movies take place in a Californian fictitious town called Hill Valley. *There's an airline called MyFly. This could be a reference to Marty McFly, one of the main characters in Back To The Future. *Inside Lester's House there is a poster depicting a flying saucer and the phrase "Accept the truth", a reference to Fox Mulder's "I Want to Believe" poster in ''X-Files''. *When Michael hangs out with his son Jimmy, he mentions on how he wants to be a comedian. This is probably a reference to his voice actor Danny Tamberelli, who was a cast member during the original run of the Nickelodeon comedy sketch show All That. *There is a customized JB 700 armed with machine guns, tire spikes and a passenger ejector seat in one of Devin Weston's car jobs. This is a reference to James Bond's specially modified Aston Martin DB5 (on which the JB 700 is modeled) from the 1964 movie Goldfinger. *There are advertisments that mention a company called, "J's Bonds". This is a reference to the main protagonist of the 007 franchise, James Bond. *If you go to any Binco or Discount Store as Trevor, there is a jacket called "Champagne Driver Blouson," which has a crab on the back. This is a reference to the movie "Drive," as the main character wore the same jacket, with the only difference being that there was a scorpion on the back. *If you go to Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness, you will see a drug deal that has gone bad. If you go down a small slope, you will see a guy on the ground telling you to "stay away from the case." If you grab the case (which grants you $25,000), he still state that you are a dead man. This is a reference to the movie "No Country for Old Men," as one of the protagonists stumbles upon a drug deal gone bad and a case which contains $2,000,000. When the protagonist finds and takes the money, he discovers that a hitman (as well as the police and cartel) are out to recover the money. *In one of the discount stores or Binco, you can find a red jacket named "Overlooked Red Blouson" for Trevor, which is the jacket worn by Jack Torrance in the movie The Shining. ''The hotel where the Torrance family stays in the movie is also called ''The Overlook Hotel. *In the Tuner section of the available wheels in Los Santos Customs, there is a design called "Fujiwara" - a clear nod to the Initial D manga/anime protagonist Takumi Fujiwara. The wheel design is also identical on the design used his car, a Toyota Corolla "Sprinter" Trueno AE86, used in the series. *In Los Santos, you can find a museum called Bishop's WTF?!, an obvious parody of the famous Ripley's Believe It Or Not! museums. Ripley and Bishop are both central characters in the 1986 film Aliens. *The title of the movie The Shoulder of Orion II is a reference to the line "Attack ships on fire off the shoulder of Orion", part of the famous "Tears in Rain" monologue in the 1982 film Blade Runner. *Good Aids Pharmacy is a reference to the British satirical show Brass Eye, where the host in one episode speaks out in support of people with "good AIDS" (who caught the virus 'through no fault of their own') and condemning those who have "bad AIDS" (who caught it through having gay sex or drug abuse). This is the second Brass Eye reference in the series, after the racehorse named Shatner's Bassoon on the Inside Track betting machines in GTA San Andreas. *During an optional tour in Downtown Vinewood, the Vinewood Tour lady will state that the mayor's office appeared during a "twenty-minute final dogfight to save Earth in the movie Invasion: Los Santos". The "dogfight to save Earth" is a reference to 1996 alien invasion movie Independence Day, which ends with a lengthy dogfight sequence, while the title Invasion: Los Santos is a reference to another alien invasion movie, Battle: Los Angeles. *In the desert in Sandy Shores, on a few rocks, a lot of the number 8 are inscribed. There is also an inscription which writes: " One is done, Two was fun, Three tried to run, Four called mom, Five's not alive, Six is nix, Seven's in heaven, 8 won't wait. " This may be a reference to Freddy Krueger's poem from the Nightmare on Elm Street-franchise and this may have been written by a serial killer or rapist, possibly Merle Abrahams. *There is a car tuning garage close to the Vanilla Unicorn called Car Tune Network. This is a reference to the TV station Cartoon Network. *The subtle approach of the heist mission The Big Score is a reference to the film 'The Italian Job' where 3 Mini Coopers are used to carry out a heist to steal gold bars. However, the protagonists use four Gauntlets to steal gold. Still, both involve manipulating the traffic light system and armoured trucks. *In the mountains there is a Thelma and Louise Easter Egg. If you go to the right part of the mountains between 7:00 and 8:00 PM you see a vehicle similar to the one from the movie. A few feet behind the vehicle are a few police cars and a helicopter. You see an officer begin to approach the vehicle. As he gets closer the vehicle's engine starts and the car drives off of the edge of the cliff. This Easter Egg only happens if you are in a helicopter. You will not see it on foot however, if you approach the scene on foot from the bottom of the cliff, you will see the vehicle crash and it is possible that it can land on you. *On the radio station West Coast Classics, DJ Pooh talks about a new smartphone app called Digipun. This may be a reference to the animated series Digimon. *Sometimes a person can be found outside the Vanilla Unicorn at night texting. When passing near him, one of the lines he might say is "I sent that bitch a smiley face, bitches love smiley faces!", referencing the popular line from the show The Boondocks. *The theme of major heists in GTA V is heavily inspired by the 1995 film Heat, which is set in Los Angeles, the city Los Santos is based on. Michael De Santa seems to be loosely based on the film's main character, Neil McCauley, as both are seasoned bank robbers and leaders of crews; in fact, Michael's default gray suit is virtually identical to one that McCauley wears prominently during the film. Furthermore, the armored car heist in the game is an almost exact recreation of the opening sequence of the film. Devin Weston's habit of calling people "slick" is apparently another reference to Heat, in which the character Michael Ceritto is explicitly said to constantly refer to people using the term "slick". Heat previously inspired the mission "Three Leaf Clover" in GTA IV. *The brand name of the coffeehouse chain Cool Beans may be a reference to an iconic scene from the cult comedy film Hot Rod, where the words "cool beans" are repeated numerous times. *In GTA Online, the award for sub-machine gun kills, "SMG Head", is likely a reference to the British sci-fi sitcom Red Dwarf and its frequent use of the term "smeghead". *The White Hockey Mask, which can be purchased at Vespucci Movie Masks, is a major reference to Jason Voorhees, the main protagonist of the Friday the 13th slasher film series. * At the Sonar Collections Dock near Paleto Bay, there is a notice-board showing multiple adds with one of them saying "Norman Baits - The Mother of all catches!" This is a reference to Alfred Hitchcock's Psycho, ''and the leading character, Norman Bates', relationship with his mother, Norma. '' '' *The dog that Franklin speaks to during Risk Assessment could possibly be a reference to the famous dog Lassie. It could also be a reference to the movie A Boy and His Dog. * The Valkyrie helicopter, included in the Heists Update, is named in reference to the beach attack sequence from ''Apocalypse Now, where the US Air Cavalry attacks a Vietcong village in a fleet of helicopters (mostly Bell UH-1 helicopters, the predecessor of the helicopter on which the Valkyrie is based) while listening to Richard Wagner's "Ride of the Valkyries". * A clown mask introduced in the Heists Update bears a resemblance to the mask worn by The Joker in [http://batman.wikia.com/wiki/The_Dark_Knight The Dark Knight], during the bank robbery in the opening scenehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yqvbv-SB4b. ** Additionally it may be a reference to the clown mask worn by Dallas in Payday 2. *On the in-game website theinternetisahellhole.com, the site states "You remember sitting in front of the TV as a kid - watching a magical world where every kind of problem was solved within an hour. Families were funny and sometimes had pet aliens or two parents of the same sex but were all heterosexual.". These are allusions to both the television series ALF and My Two Dads, respectively. *The trip sequence in the mission Did Somebody Say Yoga? references multiple Hollywood movies: **It resembles Stanley Kubrick's 2001: A Space Odyssey . Similar to the beginning of the trip, the movie starts with apes, which represent early humans, and ends with the protagonist going out of a spaceship into a colorful and trippy "star-gate". **The flying sequence may also reference the film The Big Lebowski, in which The Dude takes drugs and hallucinates that he's flying over a nighttime Los Angeles, the city that Los Santos is based after. **The appearance of the aliens that abduct Michael and often appear recurrently throughout the storyline bear similarities to the xenomorphs from the Aliens films. ***All these references, in addition to the fact that Michael is watching a vintage movie in the initial cutscene of the mission, further emphasis his passion for cinema and how it reflects in the way he sees his life, even later influencing some of the heists he plans. *Two of the deputy sheriffs that appear in the mission The Paleto Score, are named Grimes and Kirkman, with is a reference to Rick Grimes and Robert Kirkman, both respectively, the protagonist and author of the popular comic book series The Walking Dead. *In the mission Dead Man Walking there is a paper on a corkboard on the top floor with two names on it: Dexter Fisher and Morgan Price, possibly a reference to Dexter Morgan. Fisher-Price is also a major American toy manufacturer. *There is a green-ish filter in the Rockstar Editor named "Morpheus". This could be a reference to the 1999 movie The Matrix, in which Morpheus was a major character, reflecting the movie's distinctive green-filtered aesthetics. *A book named "American History Y" can be seen in 3671 Whispymound Drive. This is a reference to the 1998 movie American History X. *The description of the Vindicator states that the vehicle was "bold and futuristic when you first saw these feet forwards motorcycles in 80s anime". This is a reference to the 1988 Japanese animation Akira, in which protagonist Kaneda rides an iconic retro futuristic bike. Said bike was stated to be one of the major design influences of the Honda NM4, the motorcycle on which the Vindicator mostly takes inspiration from. References to music and musicians *The Monroe is likely named after the singer Matt Monro, who sang the song at the beginning of the movie The Italian Job, which featured an orange Lamborghini Miura (the car on which the Monroe mostly takes inspiration from). *There is a calendar featured in multiple locations, namely inside the Merryweather base in Elysian Island (Seen over the safe in Stocks and Scares), with a picture of a Reefer and a caption saying "I'm on a boat!", referencing the Lonely Island song I'm on a Boat. *The design used for the Organ Farm billboard in GTA V depicts a clutched bleeding heart similar to the one depicted on the cover of the Green Day album, American Idiot. *If you stand around long enough in an Ammu-Nation store, the cashier will mention something about "a pregnant lady who bought a flamethrower earlier", referencing the Blues Brothers. *The "Waves Top" on the Off Shoulders Tops clothing category for female characters in GTA Online seems to be a reference to the cover of the Joy Division album Unknown Pleasures, albeit painted green and black instead of black and white. The top was added on the I'm Not a Hipster Update, probably referencing the praise given to the band by the hipster subculture. *The unlockable "Can't Touch This Top" in GTA Online is a reference to the song U Can't Touch This by MC Hammer. *The town of Sandy Shores is a reference to the English singer Sandie Shaw. *The Palmer-Taylor Power Station is a reference to the 1980s supergroup The Power Station, which featured members Robert Palmer, John and Andy Taylor. *The "Purple Haze" filter in the Rockstar Editor is a reference to the eponymous Jimi Hendrix song. *The fact that the two in-game submersibles are painted yellow is probably a reference to the Beatles song "Yellow Submarine". References to literature *Marlowe Vineyards and Marlowe Drive's name is probably a nod to the character Phillip Marlowe, a famous fictional private eye from Raymond Chandler's novels. The novels were mostly set in Los Angeles. *The Intimacy trilogy, written by Terry Bolan, is a parody of the E.L. James Fifty Shades triology. *A book named "Twelve Hungry Women" can be seen in 3671 Whispymound Drive. This is a reference to the 1954 drama Twelve Angry Men. *In Marriage Counseling, Michael quotes the biblical verse "It's a foolish man who builds his house in sand", which Franklin recognizes as belonging to the gospel of Matthew. *Another biblical reference is the Leviathan, named after the eponymous sea monster from the Old Testament. *In the end of the Scope Out setup for the Fleeca Job, Lester asks Paige Harris if "they gonna charge us with thought crime?". This is a reference to George Orwell's Nineteen Eighty-Four, which coined the term "thought crime". References to other media *Sometimes, there can be some trash of the Daily Rag newspaper. The title reads "Narwal? Bacon?", which is a reference to the saying "The Narwhal bacons at midnight". This is a reference to the popular website Reddit. *The "Deep Five" wheels resembles the Ando 5-spoke V2 wheels from the mobile game Fast and Furious 6: The Game. *Sometimes when you switch to Trevor when not in a mission, he and another man in front of him will be riding a Faggio and Trevor will say, "We are scooter brothers! Scooooter brothers!" This is a reference to 4PP (4PlayerPodcast). *In Strawberry, there is a graffiti in an alleyway that resembles Nyan Cat. *Inside Lester's safehouse, to the right of his bedroom, there are some action figures that closely resemble Master Chief from Halo, Superman and Black Adam from the DC Universe, presumably Han Solo from Star Wars and two other figures. Below the figures is a replica of the Excalibur sword. Adult humor *In the Los Santos Country Club, there is a golf sign saying, "169 Yards." *"69" is graffitied on the back of the Vinewood Sign. *The name of the shop Liquor Ace sounds like "lick her ass" when said aloud. **There is another shop called Liquor Hole and when said aloud, it sounds like "Lick Her Hole." **Another shop is named "Boutique Hall". It is a reference to "Booty Call". **There is another shop named "Lettuce Be". Prounounced "Let Us Be" (homosexuality / to authority) *The two tires used as the Tire Nutz logo line up with a silo behind them to form male genitals from a certain angle. *GTA V has 69 storyline missions. This is most likely unintentional. *In Vinewood Hills, there is a house (near the runaway bride's home) with a garden gnome leaning forward with his pants down, as if he is ready for anal sex/mooning. *In Michael's bedroom, there's a copy of the Kama Sutra on the night table. *After switching to Michael in his home, sometimes when he suddenly enters his room and his wife is on the bed, Amanda says that thought she had locked the door, and throws away a dildo, then goes to sleep. *Wiwang (wee wang) is the brand of various air conditioning units installed on building rooftops and the dispatch radio in police cars. * Cunning Stunt Academy, seen as TV commercials, is a spoonerism. Switching around the C in cunning and St in stunt makes the phrase "Stunning Cunt Academy." ** This is also a reference to the Carmageddon video game series, in which a Cunning Stunt bonus is granted after landing your car on all four wheels after spinning through the air. *The route layout for the "Freeway" street race resembles a crude drawing of a penis and testicles when viewed from above (best seen on the Rockstar Social Club page ). *On a billboard at San Andreas Avenue there's an advertisement for a show called Prison Bitches, with the subtitle "break out before they break you in" which is a crude reference to prison rape. The show is shown on MeTV. *The under construction building Mile High Club shares its name with a slang term applying to individuals who have sex aboard an in-flight aircraft. * In the construction site assassination mission, a factory who developes the sites building materials is named Fap, which is a slang term for masturbation. *Fabien's Yoga positions represent the Kama Sutra. *In Exercising Demons - Franklin, when approaching Mary-Ann, she starts her counting at 69, and refers to the triathlon as a threeway. *Having sex with a prostitute will increase your stamina skill. *When seen from high above, the roller coaster's tracks resemble male genitailia. *In all Rob's liquor stores there's an advertisement for Pisswasser featuring a girl with a bottle of Pißwasser in her mouth. *If you go to any fruit stand in Blaine County or Sandy Shores, on a table you'll see two oranges together with a banana on top of it, resembling a penis. *In West Vinewood, near the Hardcore Comic Store, there's a clothing store called Surface with two signs who advertise something (probably a fashion brand) called Bocchino, which is Italian for blowjob; the logo of the brand features an opened woman's mouth. *In Del Perro Pier there's a souvenir shop called The Sea Word which sounds like "the c word", a way to say "cunt". * One of the colors you can pick for neon lights is called Golden Shower, a term for urinating over someone. * If the player equips an unbuttoned sports jacket with the "Happiness is Land" T-shirt introduced through the Independence Day Update, part of the word "Happiness" is cut out and "piness" is left, a word that sounds similar to "penis" is you take how it's pronounced normally into account. It's unknown if this is intentional or not. References to real life people and events *There is a real life assassin called Michael Townley who carried out many political assassinations. He is now living under Witness Protection just like Michael Townley A.K.A DeSanta in GTA V. * The 2011 London riots in the UK are mentioned on radio advertisements. *The character Poppy Mitchell possibly mocks Lindsay Lohan. *A hurricane flooding Liberty City is mentioned on Weazel News, Radio Mirror Park, Bless Your Heart, and Michael's TV during the Mr. Philips mission, referring to Hurricane Sandy, which devastated parts of New York City and New Jersey. *The Syrian uprising mentioned by the host of Non Stop Pop 100.7. *The Cold War is mentioned on the radio. *Leonora Johnson's murder is a clear reference to the Black Dahlia murder: the victim, Elizabeth Short, was found murdered and severely mutilated on January 15, 1947 in Leimert Park, Los Angeles. Some of her wounds, like cuts on her breasts and portions of flesh removed, are similar to Leonora's. The murder was also referenced in L.A. Noire. *There is a poster that includes a picture of Marilyn Monroe, Charles Chaplin, John Wayne and Elvis Presley. *Just outside of Sandy Shores is a small hill painted and engraved with many words and pictures relating to aliens and UFOs. One of the engravings is '6EQUJ5'. This is a reference to the famous Wow! signal, a mysterious and controversial radio signal from space detected in 1977 that many believe originated from an artificial interstellar source. *Mosley Auto Service in Strawberry Avenue is a reference to Max Mosley, former FIA President. *On the north shore of the Alamo Sea, north of the westernmost dock is a run down house with a tapdancing hillbilly outside. He is marked on your radar as a friend, while a woman sits nearby and watches on. This is a reference to Jesco White from the documentary "The Wild and Wonderful Whites of West Virginia". *Weazel News occasionally references the poor state of the healthcare program in the United States. *Bath Salts and cannibalism were mentioned in a radio segment advertising toilet cleaner, which is a reference to the Miami Cannibal Attack, in which a man suspected to be on bath salts attacked a man and bit off most of his face. *The new hundred dollar bill is mentioned in Radio Los Santos. *According to Curtis Weaver, there was a sit-in demonstration outside The Exchange in Algonquin, Liberty City. Which is a reference of the Occupy Wall Street protest movement that started in New York City in 2011. *The Valentine's Day Massacre Special content pack is named after the Saint Valentine's Day Massacre - a gangland shooting which occurred on February 14, 1929. *The Gusenberg Sweeper is named after hitman Frank Gusenberg who was shot and killed by a Thompson submachine gun in the shooting. *There is a character model that looks exactly like Vin Diesel. *The Truffade Adder on Portola Drive refers to the well-known Bijan's Bugatti Veyron commonly seen in Rodeo Drive in the exact same parking space. *The wreck of the T-34 tank can be found in the scrapyard called Rogers Salvage and Scrap. The design of this wrecked tank looked exactly like its real life counterpart, the T-34-85. Also, the name comes from its real life counterpart. *The Richman Mansion, located immediately west of the golf club, is a recreation of two real-life mansions: the Greystone Mansion in Beverly Hills and the Playboy Mansion in Holmby Hills. The front contains the entryway, porte cochere, and fountain area of the Greystone. The building architecture, window locations, etc. are all near-matches. Behind the house is the Playboy Mansion's famous grotto, and each night the grounds host a party that the characters can visit. Although the mansion is featured in a GTA Online mission, it is not featured in any single-player storyline missions, making its existence a bit of an Easter egg for players who explore the residential areas of Los Santos. *In Franklin's house, there is a baseball jersey which has the number 3 with the surname being "Palmer". This may very well be a reference to current NFL quarterback Carson Palmer, who has worn number 3 for the Oakland Raiders and Arizona Cardinals. * In a GTA Online LTS it's stated in the description that there's a drought in San Andreas, a reference to the drought in real-life California over summer 2014. *A book named "The Black " can be seen in 3671 Whispymound Drive. This is a reference to the 1954 drama Twelve Angry Men. References to real-world vehicles * In the Sports section of the available wheels, there is a design called "Duper 7". This wheel design is based on base Nissan GT-R models produced between 2007 and 2010. ** "Lozspeed Mk.V" is based on the wheels of the Ferrari 458 Italia. ** "Diamond Cut" is based on the wheels of the pre-facelift Porsche 997 Turbo. The real life wheels are known by the same name in the game. ** "Mercie" resembles the wheels on the Bentley Continental GT Supersports. ** "Synthetic Z" resembles the aftermarket wheel; BBS RK. ** "Endo v.1" and "Endo v.2" resembles the Volk TE37 series. "Endo" is also a Japanese surname. ** "Uzer" resembles the aftermarket wheel; Volk CE28. ** "Dash VIP" resembles the aftermarket wheel; Hamann Edition RACE. ** "Super Five" resembles the aftermarket wheel; Vossen CV3. * In the SUV section of the available wheels, there is a wheel named "VIP". The name refers to a culture famous in Japan, and this wheel is one of the most popular designs in the specified market. It is based on an aftermarket wheel; the Lowenhart LD1. ** "Bippu" is the nickname and unofficial pronounciation for "VIP" in Japanese. There is also a wheel in the SUV section in this name, designed after another popular wheel. ** "LozSpeed Baller" is based on the optional "Neptune" wheels of the Maserati Granturismo. ** "Royal Six" is based on the wheels of the 2011 Nissan GT-R Egoist * In the High-End section, there are more wheels based on real-life luxury cars and aftermarket manufactured wheels:- ** "Shadow" is based on the wheels of the Lamborghini Reventón. ** "Hypher" is based on the wheels of the Aston Martin V12 Zagato. ** "Blade" is based on the wheels of the Lamborghini Murciélago LP640. ** "Split Ten" is based on the wheels of the BMW M3 E92. *In Grand Theft Auto V, the Jet is unusually easy to control. This may be a reference to many pilots of the real life Boeing 747 giving great praise to the aircraft's handling, despite the vehicle actually being incredibly large and difficult to fly. *The Bullet occasionally spawns painted in light blue with orange lateral stripes as a secondary color. This is a reference to the distinctive Gulf Oil racing livery applied to several real-life GT40 race cars in the 1960s, the Bullet being based on the modern-day version of the GT40, the Ford GT. Gallery xt7nP4d.jpg|Billboard of DJ Toni. Marston.jpg|"Red Dead", by J. Marston. DriveEasterEgg.jpg|Drive Easter Egg. YLfaffb.png|No Country for Old Men Easter Egg Location. Max Payne 3 Easter Egg.png|Max Payne 3 Easter Egg. DSC 0758.JPG|QUB3D from GTA IV. PB_mansion.png|Playboy Mansion. NIKO.jpg|Niko's Lifeinvader page. San Andreas in GTA V2.jpg|GTA: San Andreas' Rochell'le pictured on $50 bills in the Yellow Jack bar. T&L .jpg|Thelma and Louise Easter egg. MMCCEPJW.jpg|A sign in the main drag of Los Santos depicting Marilyn Monroe, Charlie Chaplin, Elvis Presley, and John Wayne. ViceCityTowels-Eastegg-GTAV.png|A beach towel on Vespucci Beach, and at The Pink Cage Motel, referencing Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. vin.JPG|The Vin Diesel character model easter egg. Videos .]] Category:Secrets Category:Easter Eggs Category:GTA V